1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abase for a motor and a hard disk drive including the same, and more particularly, to a base for a motor capable of preventing foreign objects from being collected in the center of a disk due to air flow, while securing motor rigidity, and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk using a magnetic head.
In this hard disk drive, abase is installed with a head driver, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA), capable of altering a position of the magnetic head relative to the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended at a predetermined height above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver.
According to the related art, in manufacturing a base provided in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs or the like, generated due to the die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of injecting molten aluminum (Al) into a die to form a base is performed, high temperature and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy is required and a process time is increased.
Further, even in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases using a single mold, and a base manufactured in the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve defects in the die-casting process, the base has been manufactured using press processing. However, in the case of press processing, rigidity of the base is lowered due to characteristics of plate bending and cutting processes.
Therefore, in order to secure rigidity, a thickness of the plate can only be increased. However, in this case, the weight of the base may be increased, thereby not allowing for miniaturization and thinning.
Therefore, research into a technology of securing rigidity of a base while reducing the weight thereof through manufacturing the base by press processing to thereby improve base performance and a lifespan has been urgently demanded.